I LOVE YOU
by Arcinove
Summary: Perjalanan cinta dari Lee Haechan yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta, akankah berakhir bahagia? Siapa yang tahu? MARK HAECHAN, MARKCHAN, MARKHYUCK, NCT DREAM, YAOI, BOY X BOY, DLDR.


I LOVE YOU

MARKCHAN

MARKHYUCK

MARK HAECHAN

NCT DREAM

YAOI

BOY X BOY

DLDR

I ONLY OWN THE STORY

CHAPTER 1 : FIRST LOVE

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, apa kau pernah suka dengan seseorang?" Tanya Haechan pada noonanya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, sedangkan Haechan sendiri sedang tiduran di kasur noona nya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah Haechan lupa atau bagaimana, tentu saja Noonanya pernah menyukai sesorang, Noonanya kan tidak jomblo seperti dia.

"Mwo?" Sang noona yang sedang asik mengetik di laptop langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Cukup kaget karena adiknya bertanya hal seperti ini.

Sera, sang noona membalikan badannya menghadap sang adik, menatap Haechan dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Haechan menanyakan hal yang berbau percintaan ini pada dirinya. Bukankah itu aneh? Anak yang biasanya hanya mementingkan tidur dan makan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sera berusaha tenang menanggapi pertanyaan sang adik.

"Hmm. Aku rasa aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Jawab Haechan masih dengan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Ehh. Orang seperti mu bisa juga jatuh cinta pfft." Sera kembali fokus pada tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, setelah sebelumnya sempat cengengesan mengejek adiknya.

Haechan yang mendengar Sera mengejeknya langsung mengambil boneka beruang kecil milik Sera dan dengan senang hati melemparkannya pada Sera dan dengan tepat mengenai kepala Sera. Adik yang kurang ajar memang.

"Yak!" Sera kembali membalikan badannya menghadap sang adik yang saat ini sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Keluar kau Lee Donghyuck!" Usir Sera pada adiknya.

"Arra.. arra.. huhh Noona gak asik." Haechan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya menarik rambut Sera.

"Kya! Lee Donghyuck! Sini kau!" Sera berteriak kaget karena Haechan yang menarik rambut panjangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"huff.. Sabar Sera.. Dia itu hanya bocah dan kau sudah dewasa." Sera menarik napas sambil mengelus dadanya, serta mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Ibunya jika dia sedang kesal dengan Haechan. Jika biasanya Sera akan mengejar adiknya, maka sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukannya, lihat saja, tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk ini. Baru semester satu tapi tugasnya sudah bejibun, bagaimana dengan semester semester berikutnya.

Dilain sisi, Haechan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya berlarian di rumah, dan sepertinya saat ini dirinya sedang tidak beruntung kakinya terpeleset pada tiga anak tangga terakhir.

"HUWAAA!" Haechan memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menghadapi rasa sakit.

Bukannya jatuh ke lantai, Haechan malah merasa jatuh ke sesuatu, entah itu apa. Dan dirinya masih belum membuka matanya, ia terlalu takut. Bagaimana kalau ia langsung mati pikirnya, kan dirinya masih muda, lulus sekolah juga belum, dan pacaran dengan orang itu juga belum, masa sudah mati.

"OMO! Haechanie!" Begitu mendengar suara sang Eomma, Haechan langsung membuka matanya, berarti dirinya belum mati, begitulah pikiran Haechan. Absurd memang.

Haechan menajamkan pengelihatannya yang memburam, ia melihat samar-samar wajah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh centimeter. Semakin ia memperhatikan wajahnya, semakin dirinya yakin ia pernah melihat wajah ini, wajah yang familiar, wajah yang ramah ketika memberikan payung untuknya waktu itu. Dan ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya, itu juga mengingatkan Haechan pada senyum hangat orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, ini gebetannya?! Haechan membolakan matanya, ketika pada akhirnya dirinya menyadarinya siapa yang saat ini sedang memeluknya, atau lebih tepatnya menahan tubuh Haechan yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari tangga.

"Kan sudah Eomma bilang jangan lari-lari di rumah. Beruntung ada Mark yang sedang lewat dan menangkapmu dengan sigap." Oceh Eommanya panjang kali lebar.

Haechan yang kembali sadar langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mark. Dirinya menjadi gugup tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang gebetan dengan mudahnya. Padahal dirinya sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

Okay fyi, Haechan pertama kali bertemu dengan Mark ketika dirinya sedang berteduh di halte bus, dirinya tidak bisa pulang karena hujan terlalu deras, jika ia memaksa untuk berlari sampai rumah pasti akan basah kuyup dan pasti buku-bukunya juga akan basah. Ingin menelepon Noonanya, baterai ponselnya habis, ya jadilah ia menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda ini.

"Kau menunggu bus?" Terdengar seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, aku menunggu hujan reda." Ucap Haechan tanpa melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ini." Seseorang tersebut menyodorkan payung miliknya ke hadapan Haechan. Haechan yang tengah menundukpun langsung mengangkat wajahnya melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ini pakai saja, rumah ku dekat dari sini." Seseorang tersebut kembali berbicara ketika melihat Haechan yang tak kunjung menerima Payung tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya Haechan menerima payung tersebut dengan ragu, orang tersebut langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi dan hanya tersenyum sangat hangat *menurut Haechan* yang berhasil membuat jantung Haechan berdegub kencang.

Yak jadi begitulah pertemuan keduanya, setelah kejadian itu Haechan selalu menunggu di halte, ingin kembali bertemu dengan Mark, siapa tau bisa berkenalan dan meminta nomor handphonenya haha. Dan siapa sangka dirinya malah bertemu dengan Mark di rumahnya sendiri.

 _"Ahh! Apa dia mencari ku? Tapi tau rumahku dari mana?"_ pikir Haechan percaya diri.

"Haechanie, panggil noona mu, bilang kalau Mark mencarinya." Eommanya menyuruh Haechan untuk memanggilkan Sera. Akan tetpi Haechan hanya diam melamun memandangi wajah Mark.

"Chan?" Sang Eomma yang tak kunjung mendapat respon kembali memanggil Haechan.

"Gwaenchana?" Mark bertanya pada Haechan, karena Mark merasa sejak tdi Haechan hanya memandanginya saja.

"Ah n-ne." Haechan kaget mendengar suara Mark.

"Sayang, tolong panggilkan noona mu ya." Eommanya kembali meminta kepada Haechan.

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya Haechan.

"Mark mencarinya. Kau kenapa sih? Jadi banyak melamun, Eomma mau menyiapkan minum untuk Mark. Ah Mark silakan duduk, Sera sebentar lagi turun." Ucap Eommanya yang bingung dengan Haechan yang banyak melamun.

Haechan kembali naik ke atas, kembali ke kamar noonanya.

"Noona, ada temanmu." Haechan menghampiri Sera yang masih saja asik dengan laptopnya.

"Nugu?"

"Mark. Hmm kau kenal dengannya?" Okay itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang Haechan tanyakan.

"Huh? Tentu saja kenal. Kalau tidak ngapain dia kesini?" Sera berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Haechan kembali duduk di kasur Noonanya. Ingin kebawah juga, tapi dia malu. Eh sejak kapan Haechan tahu malu? Haha. Nanti kalau dikira cari perhatian gimana? Tapi ingin lihat Mark lagi. Haechan jadi galau.

Haechan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, lagi pula nanti juga ia bisa minta Noonya nya mendekatkannya dengan Mark. Kalau sekarang ia terlalu terang-terangan nanti yang ada Mark malah menganggapnya aneh. Lebih baik sekarang ia tidur saja, setelah itu barulah dia akan menginterogasi Noonanya.

"Chan! Ambilin laptop Noona dong!" Baru saja tanganya menyentuh gagang pinku kamar miliknya, terdengar teriakan Noonanya dari bawah.

Haechan dengan semangat kembali masuk ke kamar dan mengambil laptop Noonanya untuk dibawa turun, ini kesempatan baik untuknya. Siapa tahu Noonanya ingin mengenalkannya dengan Mark, kan merupakan awal yang baik untuknya melakukan pendekatan dengan Mark.

"Jangan lari-lari!" Ucap Eommanya begitu melihat Haechan yang kembali bersiap berlari menuruni tangga.

Haechan yang mendengar peringatan Eommanya hanya bisa nyengir dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari. Haechan menghampiri Noonanya yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Mark yang juga memfokuskan diri mendengarkan penjelasan Sera.

"Ini Laptopnya Noona." Haechan meletakan laptop milik Noonanya di meja.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sera tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Setelah meletakan laptop milik Sera di meja, Haechan tidak langsung pergi, akan tetapi dirinya malah berdiam diri di depan Mark dan Sera dengan mata yang asik memandangi Mark.

Mark yang merasa sejak tadi ada yang memandanginya akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternyata Haechan lah yang sedang asik memandanginya sambil senyam-senyum. Mark ikut tersenyum karena melihat Haechan yang tersenyum padanya.

Sera yang sedang asik menjelaskan, terus berbicara sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari Mark tidak mendengarkan dirinya. Melainkan malah berpandang-pandangan dengan adiknya yang ia kira sudah pergi sejak mengantarkan laptop tadi.

"Chan? Ngapain?" Tanya Sera pada Haechan.

"Eh itu.. Itu ah laptop Noona! Hehe" Haechan tergagap begitu ditanya Sera.

"Terus? Kenapa malah bengong disini?" Sera mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan tingkah laku Haechan. Jika biasanya Haechan akan malas jika sedang ada temannya berkunjung karena teman-teman Sera suka menggoda Haechan. Lain hal sekarang, Haechan malah berdiam diri lumayan lama memandangi temannya ini.

"Ah.. itu.. Hmm aku mau makan, iya mau makan! Eomma Chan laper!" Haechan kembali gagap karena pertanyaan Sera. Noonyanya ini memang tidak peka, dia kan sedang asik memandangi Mark. Mana tadi Mark juga tersenyum padanya. Sekarang Akhirnya Haechan memutuskan berjalan ke dapur mencari Eommanya.

"Laper? Anak itu kan sudah makan." Sera bermonolog dengan suara pelan karena heran dengan adiknya.

"Dia adikmu?" Tanya Mark pada Sera.

"Iya." Jawab Sera singkat.

"Siapa namanya?" Mark kembali bertanya.

"Lee Donghyuck."

"Tapi kau memanggilnya Chan?" Mark masih penasaran.

"Haechan? Nama panggilannya."

"Berapa umurnya?" Mark terus-terusan bertanya.

"Hmm? 16 tahun. Aduh Mark! Bisakah kau fokus ke kertas ini. Aku sudah pusing dengan tulisan ini dan sekarang kau malah bertanya-tanya tentang adikku." Okay akhirnya Sera meledak. Sera sudah muak dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen dan sekarang Mark bukannya membantu menyelesaikan tugas mereka malah kepo tentang adiknya. Mana si Taeson dan Mirae belum datang. Ngomong-ngomong Sera dan teman-teman sekelompoknya memang berencana kerja kelompok di rumahnya.

"Iya-iya, galak banget sih." Mark tersentak kaget mendengarkan suara Sera yang tinggi, memarahinya.

"Mian aku telat." Datanglah seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan dengan barang bawaan yang bejibun.

"Yak! Mirae! Dari mana saja kau?" Sera kembali memarahi Mirae, temannya yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya.

"Huh? Aku kan sudah bilang akan datang telat, karna ada fanmeeting dengan Oppa." Mirae langsung duduk di sofa single di samping sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh Sera dan Mark.

"Kau itu harusnya sadar umur. Bukan saatnya lagi ber fangirling ria. Kau harusnya itu lebih memperhatikan tugas kita dari dosen sialan itu." Sera terus saja mengomeli Mirae. Mirae hanya dapat melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Mark, yang yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Mark. Sebenarnya Sera itu tidak pernah ngomel-ngomel tentang kegemaran Mirae berfangirling. Semua ini bisa dikatakan karena tugas kuliah mereka yang benar-benar banyak dan karena Mark yang terus-terusan bertanya tentang adiknya tanpa paham situasi dan kondisi hati Sera. Jika sudah begini lebih baik diam saja menghadapi Sera, lebih baik mereka menunggu pawang dari Kim Sera, yang dapat mengendalikan dan mengubah suasana hati seorang Kim Sera.

"Annyeong semuanya." Nah ini lah dia pawang yang baru datang, Taeson. Anggota kelompok mereka dan kekasih dari Kim Sera.

Mark yang melihat Taeson datang, langsung bergeser menjauh. Mark ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Taeson saja. Biarlah Taeson menenangkan Sera barulah mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Sebenarnya ketika Sera sedang mengomeli Mirae, Mark langsung mengirim pesan pada Taeson agar Taeson cepat datang.

Jadi biarlah Taeson saja yang menenangkan Sera haha.

Sementara itu...

Haechan baru saja selesai makan setengah jam yang lalu, iya anak itu makan lagi. Padahal tadi dia hanya beralibi lapar untuk menghindari pertanyaan Noonanya. Eh tau nya malah lapar beneran. Ya jadilah ia makan lagi, sambil menemani Eommanya yang sedang membuat cookies.

"Chan, ga tidur siang?" Tanya Eommanya. Karena biasanya di jam-jam segini putra manisnya akan bobo cantik, sebenarnya Eommanya juga bermaksud "mengusir" Haechan secara halus. Karena jika Haechan terus-terusan ada disini, maka cookies yang baru matang akan selalu habis di makan anak itu. Tadi sih Haechan bilangnya ingin bantuin Eommanya, iya bantuin makan.

"Pengen, tapi Chan malu lewat ruang tamu." Haechan memajukan bibirnya, dirinya sudah mengantuk memang, sudah makan, sudah ngemil, enaknya tidur kan?

"Lah malu kenapa sayang?" Eommanya mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan anaknya ini tahu malu? Pikir sang Eomma.

"Ada temennya Noona." Haechan menjawab sambil memasukan cookies ke mulutnya.

"Huh? Biasanya juga cuek. Sudah sana naik ke atas. Kalau kau ada disini terus nanti cookiesnya tidak akan utuh, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir satu toples sendirian kan?"

"Hehe abis cookiesnya enak sih."

"Sudah sana tidur, atau tidak kerjakan tugas sekolah mu. Lagi pula untuk apa malu, biasanya juga malu-maluin." Eommannya semakin mengusir Haechan.

"Ish Eomma, Chan Maluuuuu. Apa gak ada pintu yang langsung tembus ke kamar Chan?" Haechan mulai ngawur.

Eommanya memandang Haechan dengan tatapan datar.

"Chan."

"Iya iya Chan naik." Haechan yang mendengar nada datar dari Eommanya langsung bergegas pergi dari dapur.

Haechan berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju ruang tamu, mengintip apakah teman-teman noonanya sudah pulang atau belum. Ya pasti belum lah, mereka baru saja bekerja selama kurang lebih satu jam.

 _"Apa aku lari aja ya?"_ Pikir Haechan.

Setelah memutuskan untul berlari, Haechan segera berlari dari arah dapur melewati ruang tamu lalu ke arah tangga dan menaiki tangga tersebut juga dengan berlari,

"Yak! Jangan berlarian Chan!" Seruan Sera pun diabaikan oleh Haechan yang masih terus berlari ke arah kamarnya, dan anak itu juga menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Haechan kenapa?" Mirae bertanya pada Sera.

"Entahlah, sejak tadi memang aneh. Biarkan saja." Jawab Sera sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Kenapa Mark? Dari tadi senyam-senyum mulu." Taeson menyenggol lengan Mark. Sebab sejak dirinya sampai di rumah Sera. Taeson selalu melihat mark yang bengong, terus senyam-senyum, seperti kurang fokus. Sehingga membuat Sera terus memarahi Mark yang tidak konsen.

"Eoh? Ah aniya aniya." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum gak jelas.

"Tau nih dari tadi." Sera ikut-ikutan, sebab dia masih kesal dengan Mark yang tadi sempet ngacangin dia, terus tanya-tanya soal adiknya juga, padahal tugas kuliah masih menumpuk.

Mark yang dikeroyok oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil minta maaf, dari pada nantinya makin dikeroyok. Apalagi Sera jika sudah membully, mulutnya itu sangat tajam, bagus Taeson bisa tahan pacaran dengannya. Ya namanya juga cinta, bukankah kita harus menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangan kita?

"Haechan bego. Bego. Bego." Haechan yang sudah tiba di kamarnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan terus bergumam seperti itu.

"Duh bego banget sih Chan, malu-maluin.. uhhh Eomma..." Lihat sekarang ia merengek seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Ah bodo amatlah! Bodo! Bodo!" Haechan memilih untuk tidur siang saja, berharap ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, jika biasanya Haechan sudah bergegas ke kantin bahkan sebulum gurunya keluar, akan tetapi hari ini berbeda. Ia masih betah duduk di kursinya sambil melihat ke arah poselnya, dan senyam-senyum sendiri. Jaemin saja yang duduk di samping Haechan merasa malas dengan tingkah Haechan akhir-akhir ini, seperti orang kasmaran saja, melamun, senyam-senyum sendiri, bahkan terkadang mukanya menjadi sedikit memerah, entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Chan, nanti mau ikut ga?" Renjun yang baru datang dengan Jeno, menghampiri meja Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Eh kemana?" Akhirnya Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Rumah Chenle, Jisung bilang mau nonton film." Jelas Jaemin.

"Eh kok kau tahu Na?" Haechan bingung mengapa Jaemin bisa tahu, padahal Renjun saja baru ngomong.

"Makanya chat grup itu dibaca. Jangan mandangin foto Mark terus!" Ujar Jaemin sambil menoyor kepala Haechan.

"Mark?" Ucap Jeno dan Renjun bersamaan. Sebab Jeno dan Renjun merasa tidak asing dengan nama Mark, tapi siapa Mark yang mereka bicarakan.

"Itu loh gebetannya Haechan, teman Noonanya. Yang an-" Mulut Jaemin yang bocor langsung saja di bekap oleh Hachan, Jaemin ini benar-benar tidak dapat menjaga rahasia.

"Wah kau hanya bercerita pada Jaemin saja?" Renjun memandang Haechan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Kau anggap apa kami ini? Kami kecewa Lee Donghyuck." Jeno ikut-ikutan.

"Wah kau jahat sekali Chan." Jaemin menutup mulutnya, memandang Haechan dengan tatapan kecewa, ikut memanas-manasi.

"Aishh. Aku tidak berencana memberitahu tentang ini kepada salah satu dari kalian." Haechan mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi Jaemin tahu!" kata Renjun.

"Itu karena ia mengintip poselku saat aku sedang ke toilet." Haechan memberika death glarenya pada Jaemin, mengingat hari itu Haechan sangat kesal pada Jaemin, karna melihat-lihat poselnya tanpa ijin. Dan pada akhirnya Haechan bercerita pada Jaemin, karena anak itu terus memaksanya, tapi dengan satu syarat bahwa ia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

Jaemin yang di pelototi oleh Haechan hanya cengengesan saja sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya. Mengisyaratkan cinta damai pada Haechan.

"Memang kenapa kau tidak ingin cerita pada kami?" Jeno bertanya pada Haechan. Sebab selama mereka bersahabat, Haechan adalah anak yang selalu terbuka pada sahabat-sahabanya, kenapa sekarang malah jadi tertutup begini.

"Kalian kan sangat bocor. " Haechan memandang malas para ketiga sahabatnya.

"Eiyyy, kami tidak bocor kok. Sekarangkan sudah terlanjur ketahuan, bagaimana kalau kami melihat foto Mark? Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Renjun jadi kepo kan.

"No.. No.. No.." Haechan menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sudah aku mau ke kantin dulu." Haechan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaemin, Jeno, dan Renjun.

Sepulang Sekolah..

Haechan bergegas memasukan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah muak dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di jam terakhir kelasnya ini. Mana sejak tadi Seonsaengnim terus menyuruhnya untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di buku paket, seperti tidak ada murid lain saja.

"Kajja Na." Haechan sudah siap dengan tas yang berada dipunggungnya, cepat sekali dia kalau masalah pulang.

"Kau duluan saja ke rumah Chenle, Aku dan Jeno dipanggil oleh Park Seosaenim, mau bahas olimpiade sains bulan depan."

"Yahhhh, yaudah aku sama Renjun saja." Haechan langsung berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Chan! Tadi Jeno bilang, Renjun ada urusan dengan club baseball." Baru juga Haechan sampai depan pintu kelasnya, suara Jaemin langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yahhhhh.. Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Haechan kembali menghampiri Jaemin dan merengek. Kenapa Haechan tidak pergi dengan Chenle atau Jisung? Karena kedua anak itu telah pulang lebih dulu, Karena Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno, dan Renjun adalah anak tingkat akhir jadi mereka memiliki perpanjangan waktu belajar, sekitar sejam lebih lama dibandingkan dengan anak tingkat satu dan dua.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kau pergi duluan saja."

"Yaudah deh, dari pada nunggu kalian." Pasrah Haechan.

Haechan dan Jaemin berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Lalu mereka berpisah di lorong kelas, Jaemin naik ke lantai atas sedangkan Haechan turun ke lantai bawah. Haechan langsung bergegas menuju halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul dua siang. Haechan dan ia sudah lapar, tentu saja lapar. Karena ia melewatkan makan siangnya, dan lebih memilih memandangi foto Mark. Memangnya dengan memandangi wajah orang tampan kau bisa kenyang? Tadi Haechan memang ke kantin dan begitu ia sampai di kantin, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi dan pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat membeli roti saja, itu pun ia memakannya dengan berlari karena di kejar oleh Kim Seosaengnim karena masih berada di luar kelas. Masih untung ia tidak tersedak karena makan sambil berlarian.

Begitu sampai di halte bus, tak lama bus menuju kawasan apartemen Chenle pun tiba. Dan tak mau menunggu-nunggu lagi Haechan langsung menaiki bus tersebut, dan duduk di bagian paling belakang dari bus tersebut, dia dan teman-temannya memang lebih suka duduk di belakang. Haechan mengeluarkan poselnya, bermaksud untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Chenle, memberi kabar jika dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah anak itu. Ia ingin segera sampai di apartemen Chenle, ingin numpang makan pikirnya. Kan kalau di Apartemen Chenle makanan itu berlimpah, karena kedua orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Haechan tiba di kawanan apartemen milik Chenle, ia langsung berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyapa Ahjussi penjaga yang sudah mengenalnya karena saking seringnya ia dan teman-temannya bermain ke apartemen Chenle.

Haechan berjalan menuju lift dan segera menekan tombol naik, dan tak lama pintu lift tersebut terbuka untuk menjemputnya. Haechan menekan angka 32, lantai apartemen milk Chenle. Haechan membuka ponselnya, melihat apakanh ada balasan pesan dari Chenle ata tidak, sebab sejak tadi anak itu belum membalas pesannya, begitu pula dengan jisung. Kemana sih duo maknae itu, pikir Haechan.

Ting..

Suara menandakan jika Haechan telah tiba di lantai tujuannya, Haechanpun kembali memasukan poselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan keluar lift menuju apartemen nomor 321. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen nomor 321, Haechan menekan tombol bell apartemen tersebut, masih belum ada jawaban, Haechan kembali menekan tombo bell, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintu, Haechan kembali menekan tombol bell berkali-kali. Sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, bermaksud menghubungi Chenle. Baru saja ia menempelkan poselnya ke telinga, pintu apartemen tersebutpun akhirnya terbuka.

"YAK KENAPA LAMA SEK-eh..." Haechan yang awalnya bersemangat menyemprot Chenle yang ia kira membukakan pintu untuknya, langsung diam tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan pandangan terkejutnya Haechan menunjuk orang yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Bisa kalian tebak itu siapa? MARK!

Kenapa bisa ada Mark disini? Mana Haechan tahu. Apa ia salah apartemen? Iya pasti salah apartemen, Haechan rasa. Mana tadi dia sudah memencet bell seperti orang gila, aduh bagai mana ini? Haechan masih saja bengong memandangi Mark, antara bingung dan terpesona?

"Haechan?" terdengar suara Mark yang sexy, kalo kata Haechan mah suara Mark itu sexy haha.

"A-aku.. maaf aku salah ruangan!" Haechan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Mark yang kelihatanya bingung dengan tingkah Haechan.

"Haechan." Terdengar suara Mark yang mencoba memanggil Haechan, akan tetapi diabaikan oleh anak itu.

Haechan terlalu gugup saat melihat Mark. Setelah berbelok ke arah kiri, dan dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari hadapan Mark. Haechan berpikir, ia tidak mungkin salah ruangan. Sebab di lantai 32 Apartemen ini hanya ada dua ruangan, Apartemen nomor 321 dan nomor 322. Dan apartemen Chenle bernomor 321. Lalu Mark sedang apa disana? Nah kan Haechan jadi mabok, dia kan belum makan jadi tidak bisa mikir. Haechan kembali mencoba menghubungi Chenle atau Jisung. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, kedua anak itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tapi Haechan merasa yakin benar jika Apartemen milik Chenle adalah aprtemen nomor 321. Apa dia harus kembali kesana dan bertanya pada Mark? Ah tapi Haechan malu, walaupun ia ingin. Tapi sejak kapan Haechan tahu malu? Jika bersangkutan dengan Mark, kenapa Haechan jadi pemalu begini?

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen nomor 321, sebab ia benar-benar yakin itu apartemen Chenle. Ia sudah sering berkunjung kesini, dan ia ingat betul lantai berapa dan nomor berapa.

Haechan telah sampai kembali di depan pintu apartemen nomor 321, ia masih ragu untuk memencet bell, tapi pada akhirnya ia memencet bel dengan takut-takut. Dan tak lama pintupun terbuka, dan... Chenle!

"CHENLE!" Haechan bersorak sambil memeluk Chenle.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Chenle bingung dengan tingkah Haechan, apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya ini. Tiba-tiba memeluknya, apa Hyungnya ini begitu merindukannya?

"Aniya aniya, kau tahu Chenle-ya, aku rasa aku tadi sempat berhalusinasi melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan membukakan pintu apartemen mu. Yak! Itu pasti halusinasi! Halusinasi yang sangat indah..." Haechan melepaskan pelukannya pada Chenle, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilakan oleh sang tuan rumah. Tuh kan! Kata siapa Haechan itu tahu malu?

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Chenle mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung dengan cerita Haechan.

"Ah sudahlah, aku lapar. Numpang makan ya Le hehe." Haechan langsunge berjalan menuju arah dapur.

"Okay, aku ke kamarku duluan ya, nanti Hyung langsung kesana saja." Chenle berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri, sebab sejak tadi jisung terus saja memanggilnya.

Sesampainya di dapur Haechan langsung membuka kulkas yang ada disana, membungkukan badannya, melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ia makan saat ini. Dan ia melihat cukup banyak camilan tapi tidak dengan makanan berat.

"Ahh tidak ada makanan yang bisa membuatku kenyang. Apa ahjumma tidak datang?" Haechan berbicara sendiri. Sebab biasnya di dalam kulkas ada makanan yang tinggal dihangatkan yang biasanya dibuat oleh Ahjumma, asisten rumah tangga yang berkerja di sini.

"Mau aku masakan?"

"Alah memangnya kau bisa masak Le." Haechan menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang ia kira suara milik Chenle.

Dan... Kenapa ada Mark lagi? Apa dirinya berhalusinasi kembali? Pikir Haechan.

Haechan yang masih membungkukan tubuhnya langsung bangun dan lari ke arah kamar milk Chenle. Meninggalkan Mark untuk kedua kalinya.

Mark terkekeh melihat tingkah Haechan, kenapa anak itu selalu berlari ketika melihatnya? Saat dirinya berkunjung ke rumahnya juga begitu, dan saat ini juga begitu.

Mark memilih untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan masakan, yap! Dia akan memasak. Karena Ahjumma hari ini tidak bisa datang dan adiknya tidak bisa diharapkan untuk memasak, jadi biarkan dirinya saja yang memasa, ya walaupun dirinya juga tidak terlalu jago dalam hal memasak, tapi setidaknya makanan yang ia buat masih layak untuk di makan. Lagi pula siapa tahu Haechan juga akan kembali lagi kesini, bukankah tadi Haechan bilang kalau dirinya lapar? Jadi dia bisa menawarkan masakannya pada Haechan.

Sementara itu Haechan yang berlari ke arah kamar Chenle, langsung membuka pintu kamar berwarna baby blue itu dan menutupnya dengan cukup keras, membuat Chenle dan Jisung yang sedang duduk berdampingan menonton TV berjengkit kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Ahh! Hyung waeee?" Jisung kesal dengan Haechan yang membuatnya kaget, padahal saat ini ia sedang serius menonton film horor. Ia takut jika hantunya tiba-tiba keluar tiba-tiba, eh malah Haechan yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Chenle-ya, aku berhalusinasi lagi! Ahh! Eottoke? Ini pasti karena aku lapar! Iya pasti karena itu!" Haechan menyerocos sendiri membuat Jisung dan Chenle heran.

"Halusinasi?" Jisung memandang Haechan dan Chenle bergantian.

"Entahlah, sejak ia datang, dia sudah berbicara tentang halusinasi." Chenle mengendikan bahunya.

Sekarang Haechan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang milik Chenle, ughhh perutnya kembali berbunyi. Sungguh! Ia harus makan sesuatu.

"Le, di kulkas gak ada makanan?" Haechan bertanya pada Chenle, padahal ia sudah tahu memang tidak ada makanan berat disana.

"Eum. Hari ini Ahjumma tidak datang. Ah tapi tadi Hyungku bilang ia akan masak, mungkin sekarang sedang masak." Chenle kembali fokus dengan tontonannya bersama Jisung.

"Jinja? Eh sejak kapan kau punya Hyung?" Seingat Haechan, kalau dirinya main kesini hanya da Chenle dan Ahjumma, atau tidak orang tuanya yang kebenaran sedang libur.

"Hyung kau mabok ya? Makanya jangan kebanyakan halusinasi! Chenle kan memang punya Hyung. Hyungnya berada di Canada, lalu kembali ke korea, dan berkuliah disini." Jelas Jisung tidak sopan. Kalau Chenle sih dia masih asik dengan tontonannya, jadi dia diam saja, ia masih menunggu hantunya keluar.

"Eh iya ya? Aku lupa tuh." Ucap Haechan acuh.

"Kalian sudah makan? Makan yukkk atau paling tidak temani aku." Melas Haechan pada Chenle dan Jisung.

Jisung dan Chenle masih asik menonton tanpa menggubris ajakan Haechan, hingga membuat Haechan harus mengganggu mereka berdua agar mau menuruti kemauannya. Siapa coba maknaenya?

Dan pada akhirnya Chenle dan jisung menyerah menghadapi Haechan, dan memilih untuk mengantarkan Haechan ke dapur. Berhubung karena mereka berdua juga lapar, lebih baik sekalian makan saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi Jeno, Jaemin, dan Renjun akan datang.

Tring. Ponsel Haechan berbunyi mendandakan ada pesan masuk.

Chenle dan Jisung berjalan di depan sedangkan Haechan menyusul dibelakang karena ia tengah fokus dengan ponselnya, sedang membalas pesan Jaemin ternyata.

"Hyung lagi masak?" Chenle bertanya pada seseorang yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Iya. Kalian uda lapar? Tunggu sebentar."

"Le, gimana? Uda ada makanannya?" Haechan yang baru saja menyusul ke dapur langsung bertanya tentang makanan.

"Sebentar lagi Haechanie." Ucap seseorang yang sedang memasak.

"Eh kok, Mark Hyung kenal sama Haechan Hyung?" Chenle bertanya pada Hyungnya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Mark dan Haechan.

"Ja-jadi aku tidak berhalusinasi? Mark Hyung? Hyung.. Hyung nya Chenle?" Haechan yang juga bingung menunjuk Mark dan Chenle bergantian.

"Aku mengenal Haechan karena aku pernah ke rumahnya." Mark menjelaskan kepada Chenle.

Haechan yang mendengar jawaban Mark merasa cukup kecewa, padahal mereka pertama kali adalah di halte bus, saat Mark meminjamkannya payung. Apa Mark lupa? Atau bahkan tidak tahu kalau orang yang dipinjami payung adalah Haechan. Yah Haechan sedih kan jadinya.

"Oh, ehh tapi ngapain Hyung ke rumah Haechan Hyung?" Chenle kepo kan.

"Ngerjain tugas kuliah sama Noona nya Haechan."

Mark meletakan nasi goreng yang baru ia buat ke atas meja makan, dan mempersilakan mereka untuk makan.

"Wah gomawo Hyung, aku tidak akan sungkan." Ucap Jisung yang langsung dengan sigap duduk di meja makan. Begitu pula dengan Chenle yang menyusul Jisung untuk makan juga. Haechan? Dia terlihat melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung kau tak makan? Tadi katanya laper." Tanya Chenle pada Haechan.

"Kau tak suka? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Mark yang tadinya sedang merapikan perabotan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haechan.

"Eoh? Ah tidak haha aku suka kok Hyung." _Iya suka sama kamu_ , tentu saja Haechan melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam hati.

Haechan segera menyusul Chenle dan Jisung untuk makan bersama. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel. Chenle yang sedang makan, bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Dan tak lama Chenle kembali ke dapur dengan Jaemin, Jeno, dan Renjun yang baru sampai.

"Uhh aku lapar, Park Seosangnim benar-benar memeras otakku." Ujar Jaemin tidak tahu malu, teriak-teriak di tempat orang.

"Na!" Renjun menyikut Jaemin, memberi tanda kalau ada seseorang yang tak merekan kenal.

"Hyung, kenalkan. Yang gingsul Renjun Hyung, yang heboh Jaemin Hyung, dan yang tampan Jeno Hyung." Chenle memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Mark.

"Yak aku lebih tampan dari Jeno Hyung Le." Samber Jisung. Jealous ya Sung? Haha.

"Annyeong aku Hyungnya Chenle, Mark." Mark tersenyum memperkenalkan diri.

"Mark?" Ucap Renjun, Jaemin, dan Jeno kompak.

"AH! Hyung yang ada di poselnya Haechan!" Jaemin kembali berujar dengan heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mark.

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan Jaemin langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri. Untung Mark yang berada tak jauh dari Haechan dengan sigap memberikan Haechan segelas air.

"Maksud Hyung apa?" Chenle bingung dengan maksud Jaemin, kenapa Hyungnya ada di ponselnya Mark.

"Ah jadi begini Haech-."

"NANA! Tolong ajarin aku rumus fisika yang tadi ya! Oke, ayo kita belajar!" Haechan segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menggiring Jaemin berjalan ke arah kamar Chenle.

"Tapi aku mau makan dulu Chan. Aduhh Channn.." Terdengar suara Jaemin yang di seret paksa oleh Haechan.

"Sejak kapan ia peduli tentang belajar." Jisung berucap spontan.

Di kamar Chenle..

"Na, jangan bilang siapa-siapa dong. Jebbal ne!" Haechan memasang tampang super melas miliknya.

"Jadi itu beneran yang ada di ponselmu? Daebak! Kau menggebet Hyungnya Chenle?" Jaemin berbicara dengan volume yang besar. Anak ini sepertinya sengaja.

"Ssttt. Pelan-pelan Na!" Haechan sudah gemas dengan Jaemin, apa anak ini tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Iya. Iya. Bawel. Udah ah aku mau makan dulu, kau mau disini atau ikut?" Jaemin berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Pengen ikutttt. Tapi engga deh. Ini gara-gara kau Na! Coba mulutmu itu tidak bicara macam-macam, aku pasti masih disana mandangin wajahnya Mark Hyung." Sungut Haechan pada Jaemin.

"Keceplosan elah Chan, kan aku kaget." Jaemin memandang Haechan malas.

"Yasudah beneran nih ya gamau ikut? Ga nyesel ya? Haha." Jaemin meledek Haechan yang masih memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Bodo! Pergi sana kau!" Haechan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur membelakangi Jaemin yang memasang senyum mengejek padanya.

Haechan yang awalnya tidur-tiduran di kasur, menjadi tidur beneran. Perut sudah terisi, ia jadi mengantuk dan pada akhirnya jadi ketiduran. Emang dasar Haechan hobinya itu makan dan tidur, jadi habis makan, ya tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat, dan haechan masih belum bangun dari tidurnya di kasur Chenle. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak pukul enam tadi, Haechan tadi sudah dibangunkan oleh Jeamin, tapi pada dasarnya Haechan itu susah kalau dibangunkan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang duluan, biarkan saja Haechan, Chenle juga tidak keberatan.

"Eunghh..." Haechan menggeliat, mengedipkan matanya.

"Jam berapa?" Haechan berbicara denan suara serak, ia melirik jam weker berbentuk pikachu yang ada di meja nakas.

Begitu melihat jam menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat, Haechan langsung bangkit duduk, ia bingung, apa ia tidur selama itu? Apa jam weker milik Chenle ngaco? Dan kemana teman-temannya? Kenapa hanya ada dia disini? Haechan turun dari kasur, dan berjalan keluar kamar, mencari Chenle, sang pemilik kamar yang tak terlihat di kamarnya sendiri.

Haechan melihat Chenle sedang bersama Mark menonton di ruang tengah, Haechan berjalan menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Chenle.

"Eh, Hyung uda bangun?" Tanya Chenle terkejut, karena Haechan dengan tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Chenle.

"Eum." Haechan menjawab dengan mendengung sambil mengucek matanya, terlihat sekali muka bangun tidurnya, sangat imut. Membuat seseorang ingin menerkamnya eh- siapa? Haha.

"Kau mau menginap Hyung?" Chenle bertanya.

"Huh? Nginap? Eh tak bisa, hari ini Eomma dan Appa ke Jeju. Kasian Noona sendirian. Sudah, aku pulang ya Le." Haechan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hyung ini uda malam, kau gak takut bertemu orang gila yang waktu itu mengejar kita?" Chenle mengingatkan Haechan kejadian bulan lalu, saat itu mereka pulang malam dari sekolah karena ada rapat untuk acara festival sekolah. Karena rumah Haechan dan Chenle searah, maka mereka pulang bersama. Saat mereka tiba di halte bis, dan baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari halte bis, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seorang Ahjumma yang menggendong boneka memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'anakku', lalu kemudian mengejar mereka. Beruntung mereka bertemu dengan Taeson yang saat itu memang ingin ke rumah Haechan.

"Ah Eottoke?" Haechan yang sudah bangkit berdiri, kembali duduk di samping Chenle, ia cukup trauma dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Biar aku antar." Ucap Mark sambil menatap Haechan.

"Eh gwaenchana Hyung, aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Haechan merasa tak enak bila harus merepotkan Mark.

"Aku sekalian ingin bertemu dengan Sera kok, ada beberapa data ingin aku berikan padanya." Kata Mark lagi.

Haechan yang awalnya senang karena mengira Mark mau mengantarnya karena khawatir dengannya, menjadi muram. Ternyata Mark memang ingin menemui Noonanya untuk membicarakan tugas mereka.

"Baiklah." Kata Haechan.

Setelah Haechan, mengambil tasnya yang berada di kamar Chenle dan Haechan dan Mark berpamitan pada Chenle. Dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

Selama perjalanan keduanya sangat canggung, kemana Haechan yang biasanya sangat berisik?

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau pindah ke korea?" Haechan yang tidak tahan dengan situsai yang sangat hening akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Hmm dua bulan yang lalu." Jawab Mark.

Dan hening lagi...

"Oh hehe." Haechan merapatkan jaketnya sambil meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya. Malam ini sungguh amat dingin, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mark yang melihat Haechan meniup kedua tangannya sejak tadi akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Kau kedinginan?" Mark menatap Haechan.

"Hm? Ah Gwaenchana Hyung hehe." Jawab Haechan sambil tersenyum manis pada Mark.

Mark dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Haechan, tidak ingin anak itu kedinginan.

"H-hyung?" Haechan yang kaget karena tangannya digenggam oleh Mark, menatap Mark dengan pandangan bertanya dan terkejut.

"aku tidak membawa sarung tangan, tapi begini lebih baik bukan?" Mark tersenyum sambil menatap Haechan.

"Aah n-ne." Haechan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dirinya merasa jantungnya sangat lemah saat ini. Melihat Mark tersenyum menatapnya, dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Mark. Sungguh, Haechan yang tadinya merasa kedinginan, sekarang malah merasa kepanasan, lihat saja semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

Keduanya terus berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, Mark yang kalem dan Haechan yang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Akan tetapi keduanya merasa nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini dan merasakan kehangatan yang seolah tersalurkan satu sama lain.

Haechan menekan bel rumahnya sendiri karena ia lupa membawa kunci rumahnya, menunggu Noonannya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hyung gomawo sudah mengantarku." Ucap Haechan ketika mereka tiba di depan tintu rumahnya.

"Cheonmaneyo." Mark tersenyum.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Kau bersama dengan Mark?" Sera kterkejut adiknya pulang bersama dengan teman kuliahnya, dengan bergandengan tangan, memangnya mau menyebrang? Pikir Sera.

Mark dan Haechan yang melihat kemana arah pandangan mata Sera, langsung mengikuti pandangannya, Sera sedang memandangi tangan Mark dan Haechan yang masih setia saling menggenggam. Mark dan Haechan tidak sadar jika mereka berdua masih saja bergandengan tangan dan dengan reflek keduanya melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut.

"A-aku habis dari rumah Chenle, dan Mark Hyung mengantarku." Haechan menjelaskan kepada sang Noona.

"AH! Sebenarnya Mark Hyung sekalian ingin bertemu dengan Noona kok! Iya kan Hyung? Sudah ya Hyung aku masuk dulu, dan terima kasih." Haechan membungkukan tubuhnya pada Mark lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berlari.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan ku Mark? Ada apa?" Sekarang Sera menatap Mark dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah-ah itu... Itu.. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dan mengirimnya ke email mu hehe sudah ya aku pulang dulu." Mark bingung memikirkan alasan apa yang ia harus berikan pada Sera, hingga alasan konyol inilah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mark tertawa hambar mendengar alasannya sendiri, dan segera pamit pada Sera.

"Huh? Apa dia bodoh? Memanga ia tidak bisa memberitahuku melalui pesan?" Sera memandang Mark aneh.

Jadi sebenarnya Mark itu mengantar Haechan karena ingin bertemu dengan Sera atau memang karena ia ingin mengantar Haechan? Ada yang tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
